Midnight Romeo
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Rogue stays with her Midnight Romeo.Rated M for sex.Midnight Romeo by Push Play


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Tonight had been the night Rogue had waited for all her life. The 19 year old Goth had gotten control of her powers a month ago. That month had been the happiest of her life. She didn't have to worry about draining someone unless she wanted to. Not to mention the fact that her boyfriend Remy Lebeau couldn't keep his hand off her, much to Logan's distain. They had been planning this every since she told him. She wanted to wait to see if their relationship would be the same and he understood.

Tonight however was different. The clock on the dash read 11:35 P.M. She was a bit nervous, but she slid out of bed anyway and made her way across the room. She was careful not to wake her sleeping roommate, Kitty Pryde. She made her way out the door closing it slowly so it wouldn't slam or creak. Rogue had snuck out and around the mansion dozens of times, but never for something like this.

**Meet me at my door  
By the end of the night  
You'll be screaming for more, more, more of me  
Tonight's a big night so let's make history.**

Rogue padded down the hallway careful not to wake up Lexa or Logan. Lexa would be fine with it, she just wouldn't be happy about being woken up. Logan would most likely use Remy as a scratching post. By the time she reached the boys' wing she saw a red bandana hanging from the doorknob. That meant he was waiting.

Rogue knocked on the door softly in case he had fallen asleep waiting. The door opened after only two knocks.

"Bonjour, Cherie", said Remy with a sexy smile. He quickly pulled her into the room. And shut the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Y' sure y' want t' do dis, I'll wait as long as y' want. It don't matter to me. I'll always love you", said Remy looking her in the eyes. She knew he meant because he didn't speak in third person.

"Ah know yah will, Rems. This is somethang Ah want ta down with yah", said Rogue looking back at him. He smiled then said "Then let's make it history."

**My lips touch your lips,  
My hands on your hips.  
What's it gonna take for you to give me my goodnight kiss?**

**Oh whoa.  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow**

**Oh whoa.  
Feels so right you just can't say no.**

**Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa ,whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo.**

He kissed her hard and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling her closer, they proceeded to explore each others mouths, dueling with their tongues and pressing their bodies even closer to each other. He picked her up and rushed them towards the bed. Placing her on the silk sheets, Remy proceeded to climb on top of her. Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him even closer. She pulled him in for a soul-searing kiss.

**I'll be your Dr. Jekyll your Mr. Hyde  
The best of both worlds when you get inside my place, place, place with me  
You be the lock, I'll be the key  
Tonight's about to win  
Tell me baby are we more than friends  
Tonight your dinners free  
What's in it for me.**

**Oh whoa.  
My heart is beating fast but my hands are moving slow  
Oh whoa.  
Feels so right you just can't say no**

They stripped each other of their clothing. He was already wrapped in a condom. Remy stopped for a second to drink in every detail of her exquisite body. Stretching his body over hers, he leaned down and seductively nibbled on her ear, making her tremble. He slowly trailed his tongue down her neck, pausing to rain down kisses over her collarbone, all the while her hands crept over his chest.

**Late night gonna hit the town  
Gonna take you out  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa, whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
****Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna feel it head to toe  
You know, I'm your midnight Romeo**

**Now it's time  
I'll turn the lights down low  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine  
Gonna make you sweat  
Gonna be your Romeo  
In my head it's time to lose control  
Whoa, whoa  
I'm your midnight Romeo**

He pushed his thick, hard, length in till he felt her. Remy took Rogue's lips with his own as he pushed himself all the way in. Rogue winced at the pain but the kiss she was in helped a lot.

Remy pulled out then push back in again. A wave of pleasure washed over her and it was increasing with every thrust he made. Rogue found herself moaning out Remy's name and raising her hips to meet his thrusts. After a few more thrusts Rogues climax reached its peak causing her already tight walls to become even tighter around Remy as she convulsed and arched her back.

**Late night gonna hit the town.  
Gonna take you out.  
Gonna make you go.  
Whoa, whoa**

**Late night gonna hit the town.  
Gonna take you out.  
Gonna make you go.  
Whoa, whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine.  
Gonna make you sweat.  
Gonna feel it head to toe.  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo.**

Finally they both reached their climax together. A wave of euphoria washed over them both. They lay there in silence replaying the events that had just happened.

"Wow," whispered Rogue,"That was… wow."

She was radiating with afterglow._ /She's even more belle than before/ _thought Remy staring at her from his position between her breasts.

"_Oui, I_ must say you did very well for a beginner. Is there something y' not telling me"Teased Remy

"Well-"she drawled off. Remy sat up at looking at her. She cracked up in giggles. "Ah'm just kidding, sugah,"she said between her laughter.

Remy sighed with relief and fell back next to her. He pulled her quickly into his arms and stroked her hair.

"Don't do things like dat, Cherie. Y' wouldn't want dis t' be a _une _time thing, _n_on? Wat do we tell de others?"said Remy.

"Of course not, sugah, but at this point Ah don't care. All Ah want ta do stay with my midnight Romeo,"replied Rogue drowsily. That's how the fell asleep, not caring about anything but each other.

**Late night gonna hit the town.  
Gonna take you out.  
Gonna make you go  
Whoa, whoa  
Midnight Romeo  
Show me yours and I'll show you mine.  
Gonna make you sweat.  
Gonna feel it head to toe.  
You know I'm your midnight Romeo**

_**FIN**_


End file.
